


Happy Fathers' Day!

by ComposerofDiscord



Series: Home [4]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: It's that time of year again. Kirk and Hernan find ways to surprise each other only for Flora to surprise them both. A short, family fic.





	Happy Fathers' Day!

She was growing up so fast. Hernan knew it was cliché to say it felt like yesterday, but clichés were a cliché for a reason. The small sharpie tick marks on the door frame of the kitchen was proof enough of the years that have passed. They were proof enough that she was growing taller and taller every day.  She was no longer little. 

Or at least, she was tall enough that he could see her halo of curls peeking up from the other side of the counter followed by dark curious eyes.

“Flora, ven aquí, por favor,” Hernan called her over.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle knowingly before she came to round the corner and stand before Hernan looking up.

“Yes, Dad.”

“It’s almost Fathers’ Day,” he said.

She nodded.

“You know what that means?”

Her eyes grew big. “Shopping?”

“Meet you in the car.” Hernan brandished the keys to her amazement.

Two hours later, they were back with what they needed, and some added things Flora wanted. Hernan spoiled her too much. He knew, but Kirk spoiled her too. However, neither of them made an effort to correct themselves for the next day, Kirk had called Flora over to him.

“Flora, tomorrow is Fathers’ Day.” She nodded. “We should do something nice for your dad.”

“Si, Papá.”

“Your dad is out today for a meeting so I was thinking…” Kirk revealed to her what he hid behind his back. Her dark eyes grew with excitement.

Kirk smiled. “Let’s get started.”

Hernan was going to love it; Kirk was sure of it. However, when he crawled into bed that night, he said nothing.

Hernan was the first to break the silence.

“Long day?” he asked.

“No longer than usual,” Kirk replied. “How was the meeting?”

“Usual. How was Flora?”

“Fine.”

Hernan looked over at Kirk for a moment, but his features were neutral. He let it go.

“Well, buenos noches, mi amor.”

“Good night,” Kirk leaned over to kiss him sweetly, “Hernan.”

However, when Kirk went to pull away, a hand tangled in his dark hair to draw him back down.

_‘You’re hiding something.’_ Hernan wanted to say, but he masked his suspicions with a smile. After all, if Kirk had a surprise for him, that made him all the happier.

“Te amo, Kirk.”

“Yo también te amo.” His voice was soft, yet the words shook Hernan to his very core. He loved him. He loved him more than he ever thought he could love someone, and he was glad it was Kirk he shared everything with including the most precious thing to the both of them: Flora.

The clock on the night stand chimed midnight, and Kirk’s lips curled upward.

“Happy Fathers’ Day, Hernan.”

“Happy Fathers’ Day, Kirk. I got you something.”

“Oh? Are you going to give it to me now?”

“Do you want it now?”

Kirk hummed. “Depends, what is it?”

“I can’t tell you. It’d ruin the surprise.”

Kirk pulled away from Hernan’s hold and settled on the bed beside him. “Then I won’t tell you what I got you either.”

“Hah! You were up to something.”

“Night, Hernan.”

“Kirk?” No answer. “Kirk?”

Hernan gave up with a resound sigh, before coming to wrap his arms around Kirk in defeat. They would both find out in the morning.

“Dad! Papá! Wake up!”

Blurry eyes slowly blinked awake from the small fists that pounded against his chest.

“Flora?”

“Happy Fathers’ Day!” Flora smiled behind a tray of baked chocolate chip cookies.

Hernan blinked surprised. “For me?”

“Yes, for you.” Kirk was sitting up beside Hernan with a smile rivaling Flora’s. “Happy Fathers’ Day, Hernan.”

“Thank you. Did you bake these?” Hernan took one. He’d make an exception of food in the bed for this one time.

Flora nodded, “With Papá.”

She set the tray on Hernan’s lap, before running to Kirk’s side. “Me and Dad made you this.”

She held up a string of origami bats of all different colors. Kirk was speechless.

“I thought you’d like them since you like bats.” Although Kirk wasn’t looking, he could imagine Hernan smirking behind his shoulder, but he couldn’t care less. His red gaze remained on the carefully crafted bats and the bright, proud smile Flora wore as she held them up.

“Thank you.” Kirk smiled before reaching over to pick her up and place her on his lap. “Will you do the honors?”

Flora laughed, and placed the origamis around Kirk’s neck.

“You like them?” her dark eyes turned hopeful towards him.

“I love them, thank you,” he kissed her cheek. “Thank you very much, Flora.”

Hernan smiled at the scene before wrapping them both in his arms. “Thank you both for the cookies. Please have some before I eat all of them.”

Kirk scoffed, but his smile was quick to return.  Never did he think a day like this would come. Never did he imagine he would be celebrating Fathers’ Day as a father, and despite what he thought, he was a good one.

Hernan couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather have as a partner in raising Flora for Flora was more than a handful. She was several handfuls, but between the two of them, he was sure they handled her well for two people who never planned on being fathers.

They never planned on being a family, but there was Flora coloring mermaids on their living room floor as Hernan watched the news, and Kirk right beside him.

They were a family. An unplanned one, and perhaps the unconventional one, but a family nonetheless.

“Thank you for Fathers’ Day, Kirk.”

Kirk smiled. “As if I could have done it without you.”

“You’re right. I am pretty great.”

Kirk scoffed but commented no further other than thinking. _‘I hope to share many Fathers’ Day’s with you.’  
_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Didn’t include it, but Hernan was folding some of the origami bats during his meeting with Waller completely straight-faced. Waller didn’t appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading if you’ve gotten this far and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if the sentences seemed clipped. I wrote a majority of this single-handed (pun not intended but also…) because I burned my other hand in the oven. Nonetheless, happy Fathers’ Day for those who are celebrating, and for those that are like me, I hope you enjoyed all the sales. Also, origami bats are really cute. You should look them up if you have time.


End file.
